Mistake
by j7r3l
Summary: Cassiopeia Weasley, Rose Weasley's twin, going through Hogwarts.  Better than it sounds..


"Rose! Cassie! something pounces on top of my bed, struggles to stand, then jumps onto my sisters bed, then back to mine.  
>I groan and roll over, pulling my blanket over my head.<br>Hugo! Rose scolds, Quit jumping around before you fall in between the beds. I peek my head out long enough to see Hugo s annoyed face aimed at Rose, before retreating back in the warmth of my comforter.  
>Get out, Hugo, I grumble, Before I break your stupid little gameboy. He glares at me, Shut up, Cassie, or I ll tell Mom you hit me! I didn t hit you! I sit up, incredulous.<br>Guys, stop, Rose shoots me an annoyed look, Hugo, go get ready, He retreats out of my room at my sisters word, leaving me glaring after him.  
>Why do you always have to pick a fight with him? she asks, exasperated, He s only nine! I narrow my eyes at her, Whatever. I get up and head to the bathroom. She sighs and follows me. We slip into our regular routine, Rose in the bathtub, me in the shower, one right next to the other.<br>I can t believe we re going to Hogwarts, through the fogged up shower door I can see her swirling the soap around with her hand, a nervous look on her face.  
>I know, I say, scrubbing the shampoo into my hair, It s our first day. I grin in anticipation.<br>I hope I m in Gryffindor, I hear the worry in her voice.  
>Me too, I say in earnest, shutting off the water just as she hits the drain on the bathtub.<br>I reach a hand out and grab my towel, drying off and wrapping it around my hair, before walking out completely naked.  
>Oh gross, Cassie, come on, Rose covers her eyes, huddled there wrapped in her towel.<br>I grin, Oh come on, your the only one here, I roll my eyes at her before walking to the door.  
>I catch her eye roll in the mirror just before closing the door behind me with a grin. She was so modest. I dig around in my drawer before pulling something on, jeans and t-shirt.<br>I walk back into the bathroom to find Rose, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, brushing her teeth in the mirror.  
>I grab my toothbrush and come up beside her, glancing over our reflections. We were like fire and ice. We both had bushy-curly hair and the same chocolate brown eyes, but that s where the similarities ended.<br>Her hair was fiery red while mine was a whitish-blonde. She had a small, narrow chin, and freckles sprinkled across her round face. I was freckle-free with a pointed chin. We were both pale. When she was mad or embarrassed her ears turned red while a vein bulged in my forehead when I was mad.  
>I always said she d gotten the smarts, but I often had A s and B s during school, so that wasn t particularly true.<br>I got ready first and headed down the stairs, pausing to pat down my curls in the mirror. They decided to be particularly bushy today.  
>Hey, Cass, my dad says from where he sits, reading the paper and drinking coffee at the kitchen table. Hey, Dad, I offer him a smile, eyeing his bulging belly. I was starting to think he was pregnant.<br>Hugo shoots me an angry look from where he sits across from Dad, gobbling down pancakes.  
>I stick my tongue out at him before flopping down in a chair. Mom sets a steaming plate of pancakes in front of me and I m instantly absorbed in their sugary goodness, not even noticing when Rose comes downstairs.<br>I glance up from my now-empty plate. Rose is so nervous she can t eat. I offer her an encouraging smile and she smiles in response, but it doesn t meet her eyes.  
>Finally we all pile into the car. Dad insists on driving, so Mom lets him, but keeps a firm grip on the handle above the door the whole way there. Rose is quiet and Hugo sits in the backseat playing on his gameboy. I gaze out the window, daydreaming about the sorting and about James.<br>I sigh, thinking of him. I liked him. Like, more than a friend, like. But it could never happen. We were cousins for Merlin s sake. I d liked him ever since I could remember.  
>I rest my head against my arm, my thoughts shifting. What if I was in Slytherin? Or Ravenclaw? then another thought occurs to me, What if Rose is in Ravenclaw? She s really smart... I sigh and pull out my wand, twirling it in my fingers. It was a 10 and 34 inch hawthorn and dragon heart string. I hadn t been able to use it yet and I couldn t wait.  
>Here at last, Dad says, I shove my wand in my robes and grab my bag, excitedly hopping out the door, Rose and Hugo close behind.<br>Wait, Mom turns to us, We have a surprise for you two, she glances pointedly at Dad.  
>He moves to the trunk and pulls out a cage, opening it up with a wry smile.<br>Inside erupts a chorus of meowing. He pulls out one kitten, a little white one, and then another, a gray tabby. I instantly grab the gray one, smitten, The white ones a girl, the other a boy, Mom says, smiling proudly.  
>I m naming it Crooks, I announce, shooting Mom a purposeful look.<br>She smiles.  
>And this one s... Rose pauses, thinking, Star. Dad rolls his eyes, Come on, come on, we re gonna miss the train. We head to platform nine and three quarters where we meet up with the Weasley-Potter family.<br>Albus smiles at us nervously and we show him our kittens. His owl is already on the train, he tells us.  
>Hugo and Lily are talking animatedly about what house they ll be in in two years and the adults are mingling. James is off doing god-knows-what, and I feel a pang of sadness that he isn t here.<br>Suddenly he pops up, telling us he caught Teddy and Victorie snogging. I hardly hear what he says, I m too busy staring at him.  
>His untidy black hair sticks about his head in all directions, his hazel eyes, brown with flecks of green, lit up with excitement as he talks.<br>"There's Scorpious Malfoy," Dad suddenly says, glaring at someone across the platform, "Beat him on every test, guys."  
>I turn to see a boy with the same colored hair as mine and a similar pointed chin. I frown. His father turns and looks at me, smiles slightly, then turns away.<br>"Ron! Don't try to turn them against eachother before they've even started school!" Mom scolds, a hint of amusement in her eyes.  
>"Oh sorry, you're right. But remember you two, Graddad Weasley would never forgive you if you marry a pureblood."<br>Mom smacks him on the arm, playfully.  
>Suddenly the train sounds, "Bye Mom, Dad," I give them fleeting hugs and start to run off for the train but Mom pulls me back, hugging me again and fixing my robes. I roll my eyes at her and pull away, "Bye Mom. Love you all!" I call, stepping up onto the train. Last glance I get is Dad watching me go, Mom still fretting over Rose.<br>I take a deep breath and walk off to find a compartment. 


End file.
